


Blake's Breeding Kink

by SlyAdam



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Creampie, F/M, First Time, Genderbending, Genderbent Blake, Happy Sex, Impregnation, Impregnation Kink, Loss of Virginity, Male Blake, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlyAdam/pseuds/SlyAdam
Summary: Blake's got a kink. Guess what it is.He can't stop fantasizing about a few of his female teammates. Little does he know, two of them have harboured fantasies of Blake breeding them for real. Needless to say, this can only end well.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Blake's Breeding Kink

**Author's Note:**

> Not futa - wrote Blake as a dude for the purposes of this story, lol.  
> Here it is, another one of the holy trinity. I've done a Naruto fic, a RWBY fic. Now someone just needs to get me to do a Harry Potter fic. Possibly.
> 
> Commission for NNK42.

It was tough, sometimes, being the only boy on Team RWBY. Blake didn’t really mind, though. His three female teammates were all easy enough to work with, and he was happy to call them his friends. They made a fine team of three huntresses and a hunter.

But, anyway you sliced it… Blake was a teenage boy. Not just any teenage boy – a faunus. That gave him a certain burning, desperate desire. He ‘inspected’ himself in Team RWBY’s bathroom, trying to keep his hormonal desires in check, but having no luck. As was often the case, he found himself with an erection. There was only one solution.

Totally alone, he masturbated in the bathroom of the dormitory, playing with himself. He knew he should have been learning to hold back, learning to self-control, but it just wasn’t any use. He had to relieve himself. Blake looked at his reflection, briefly, in the mirror, feeling a little disappointed with himself. At least he was doing this in private. He couldn’t imagine what any of the girls would think if they caught him.

Still, they wouldn’t have any way of knowing what he was thinking of. His deep desire was not to masturbate a lot, but to breed. Blake wanted to father children. He couldn’t do that, of course… not because he was incapable of doing so. He felt quite certain he was. He was just too young to be going around knocking up women.

‘Mmf…’ He moved faster, really jerking off. He knew he shouldn’t, but he fantasised about his teammates. His deep, animalistic need to breed was overpowering. Thoughts simply pushed their way straight into his mind. Blake thought mostly of Ruby Rose, and her elder sister, Yang. He wondered how they would look, both with swollen bellies, pregnant with his children. Both girls were particularly good-looking, though Weiss wasn’t too bad either. Blake just got off on the idea of impregnating two sisters. The fact that both were so gorgeous only added to his arousal.

After he was done, Blake stood up, cleaning himself off. It was all just a fantasy… it would never come true. The sisters would make excellent huntresses, certainly, but getting knocked up was not conducive to that. He exited the bathroom, putting his undies back on… only to walk right into two of his teammates. ‘W-What the?’

‘Hi, Blake!’ Ruby replied. She and her elder sister sat on Blake’s bed… in nothing but their underwear. Both of them. Blake wore nothing but undergarments, giving both girls a good view of his sizable package. ‘Thought we’d pop in and visit.’

‘Aren’t you a big boy? Come over here,’ demanded Yang.

Blake cautiously approached the two, unable to stop his gaze from wandering down to their bodies. Yang was Blake’s age, while Ruby was a year or two younger. Two? He was pretty sure it was two. ‘What are you two doing in here?’

‘We want to have some fun!’ Ruby replied. ‘Let me explain.’

+++

Unbeknownst to Blake, he and two of his teammates were very much alike. When she could find a quiet, secluded area to herself, Ruby would often end up touching herself, too. She’d discovered how to masturbate far more recently than her peers, but that didn’t mean anything. She still did it frequently.

Ruby had discovered a certain fetish of hers, rather quickly. The first time, she’d just assumed she was feeling that way because it was _that_ time of the month… but the desire didn’t go away when she continued satisfying herself. Ruby Rose enjoyed one particular fantasy – being knocked up by a handsome, hung guy, letting him put his babies in her belly. She even imagined herself with a pregnant belly and bigger tits, ones as big as Yang’s, swollen with milk to eventually feed a baby. The thoughts gave her crazy, high-flying orgasms.

Yang, too was, overcome with a maternal instinct. She’d had it a little longer than her little sister, however. Once the usually private topic came up one day, and they both confirmed their similar interests, Yang wondered if it had something to do with their shared father… maybe it was a genetic thing. She even had a couple of toys with which to relieve her urges. She imagined a virile, proper male impregnating her, swelling her belly… giving her and her sister a child each. She knew it was impractical, nothing more than a fantasy, but nothing else gave Yang Xiao Long quite so great a feeling when it came to sex.

Their fantasies both quickly inclined towards a specific boy – Blake, of course. Their male teammate was handsome, with beautiful dark features and yellow eyes. They realised that they both fantasised about their handsome teammate getting them pregnant… and that he harboured the same desires.

+++

‘Wait, but… how did you know we like the same things? I haven’t told anyone!’ Blake cried, confused.

‘Yes you have,’ said Yang. ‘You told Jaune about it, you idiot. Did you seriously think that guy wouldn’t blab about it?’

‘Oh. Right.’ Blake made a mental note to smack Jaune the next time he saw the guy. ‘Yeah. Whatever. Sorry… I guess you two are a bit freaked out?’

‘Weren’t you listening?’ asked Yang. ‘We think about the same things! All three of us.’

‘…True. So, in that case. You two, coming in here, not wearing much… what exactly did you have in mind?’

Yang smirked at her teammate. She reached behind her back with both hands. Blake realised with a shock that Yang was taking off her bra… it slipped off quickly, falling down onto the bed. ‘You’ve dreamed about these, right?’ She shook her large, supple breasts a bit, making Ruby laugh. Yang gave a little nod towards her sister, angling her head downwards.

Ruby looked at her quizzically, before realising what she was meant to do. ‘Oh! Right.’ Ruby removed her own bra quickly, fumbling with it a bit. Yang seemed pretty damn confident about this… Ruby tried to calm her own nerves. It wasn’t like Blake hadn’t told them to stop, or anything. ‘Sorry, mine aren’t as big.’

‘I… I don’t mind.’ Blake had never been more aroused in his life. His erection was standing tall and ready once again in thirty seconds flat. He’d fantasised about Yang and Ruby’s bodies, countless times over. He’d never got a proper look at either girl’s bodies up-close before today, and they were both as gorgeous as he’d imagined. Yang had large, beautiful breasts that were simply perfect, while Ruby’s appeal was more… cuteness? Blake liked the girl every bit as much, even if her tits were probably only half the size of Yang’s. ‘You’re both gorgeous.’

‘Oh, wow. I knew you had something good down there!’ Yang spread her legs apart. ‘Hey, Ruby. Let’s strip off for our new boyfriend!’

‘N-New boyfriend? What’s with you two?’ Blake felt overwhelmed. His mind was clouded fast with thoughts, perverted fantasies of what exactly he might do with these two. Except they wouldn’t be fantasies much longer. ‘You didn’t tell anyone else about this, right?’

‘Nobody.’ Yang beckoned Blake closer. ‘Come on. Let’s fool around and fuck! Why not? We both like the same things. Let’s do it. Isn’t this every guy’s fantasy?’

‘Well, maybe not every guy’s… but yeah, it’s mine.’ Blake climbed over to them and began to strip.

+++  
  


‘Who do you want first?’

‘I… I don’t know. I still can’t believe this is happening.’ Blake sat nude on the bed, next to Yang and Ruby. Both were completely naked. Ruby had felt a little awkward about it at first, but her confidence had grown quickly. She felt impressed by Blake and his muscular body, as well as his big cock. She’d not done something like this with a boy before, but Yang assured her it was pretty easy. ‘What do you want me to do? Yang?’

‘What do _I_ want?’ Yang laughed. ‘I want you to breed me. Or at least try to! Come on, do it.’ Yang shifted position, lying down on her back and spreading her legs. Blake felt the blood rush to his cock even more – was he dreaming? No, no, he wasn’t. Amazing. ‘No protection.’

‘A-Are you sure?’ Blake got atop the girl. She really was a fine young woman. They were both seventeen, weren’t they? Too young to actually be making kids, definitely… but Blake couldn’t resist this. No chance. ‘I’ll do it. I really will.’ He got ready to penetrate the girl, knowing perfectly fine how to have sex.

‘Do it. Fuck me, and… a-and… don’t pull out!’ Yang hesitated to say it, but the temptation was just too good. She’d always felt attracted to her friend, but now that he was right there, about to actually fuck her with his big cock… she felt her desires spike. Waiting no longer, Blake pushed into her, stretching her open, impressing her immediately. ‘Ah! That’s good…’ Yang reached her arms up, wrapping them around her friend’s muscular back. Blake moaned, enjoying the warm, wet tightness. It was every bit as fantastic as he’d imagined. Hearing Yang’s pleasured moans was the best thing of all, though. ‘Oh my God… Blake, please. Start moving!’

Blake did. Ruby, meanwhile watched the whole thing unfold like a curious child. She reached a hand down, starting to touch herself down below. ‘Cool… how does it feel, Yang?’ she asked. ‘Are you gonna have his babies?’

‘M-Maybe!’ Yang’s face fell a bit, even with the outstanding pleasure Blake’s movements gave her. She looked up at Blake’s face, watching how he concentrated as he had sex with her. Yang did have a bit of an issue… she was too young for something like this. So was Ruby. They couldn’t _actually_ go and let their friend get them pregnant… could they?

Yang closed her eyes, listening to her own moans – and Blake’s – as the hung stud fucked her hard. She had to be a huntress. That was what she and Ruby were most destined to do – they had such amazing natural talent for it. Yang wanted to pass that on to her children, too. What was more… ‘I want your Faunus babies, Blake!’ Yang begged. ‘I think… they’d be super cute. Adorable. I want to give birth to one of those!’

‘You… sure?’ Blake was thrusting at high speed, now. He glanced back towards Ruby, who was now standing up. She stood there, masturbating with two fingers, providing another hot, amazing sight for Blake. ‘I’m gonna cum in a sec.’

‘Ah…’ Yang didn’t respond for a few moments. The internal conflict was eating away at her. Her silly teenage hormones were being very clear and straightforward – _let him knock you up. Get pregnant. Have as many children as you can while you’re young. Pass on those genes as many times as you can._ The reasonable part of her brain also spoke up. _You can’t. You’re so young. You’ve got years of amazing work ahead. You can breed as many times as you like once you’re older_. ‘Ah… ah… cum inside me, Blake!’

‘Okay!’ Blake gave a few final, hard thrusts, then came inside his friend. ‘Hah… ah!’ It was like nothing he’d ever felt before. Fucking a raw pussy was nothing like masturbating. He collapsed forward onto Yang, feeling her breasts pressing against him. He let loose everything he had into her unprotected cunt, squirting her full with his hot, thick cum. Blake imagined it – his sperm fertilising the pretty blonde girl’s egg, conceiving their child. He could just see her as a wonderful mother, nursing a cute baby with Blake’s features… and his Faunus ears, too. Such a perfect fantasy. He felt Yang’s walls contract on his cock, squeezing him and matching his orgasm with her own. He heard Ruby moaning loud, too. Blake couldn’t see her, but the younger girl was squirting everywhere, making a lewd mess, going crazy at the thought of Blake impregnating her and her sister.

‘Oh… oh… wow…’ Yang instantly felt a pang of realisation. ‘Did I really just… let you do that? Ugh…’ The negative inner voice was stronger, now. ‘I can’t be getting pregnant… not so early.’ She laughed. ‘Even if I’d probably want a cute little cat baby fathered by someone like you.’

‘Someone… ah… _like_ me?’ Blake questioned, withdrawing from his friend’s pussy. Ruby giggled at the _slop_ noise her friend’s dick made as he pulled it out, allowing a little stream of liquid to leak from Yang’s stretched hole. Blake looked down at it, honestly impressed and surprised with himself for sending out such a big load. If Yang was fertile, she’d get pregnant for sure.

‘You. I’d want it to be you,’ Yang clarified. ‘Sorry, not someone like you… I think we’d make a great normal couple.’

‘…At least take me out to dinner, first,’ joked Blake.

‘Me next!’ Ruby cried, pushing Yang out of the way comically. ‘I wanna be a big family. You and me, it’d be fun, right? Do it. I’m younger than Yang, too, so I’m more fertile!’

‘H-hey. That’s not right,’ said Yang. ‘You lose anyway. I bet I’m already all knocked up with Blake’s baby.’

‘No! It’s… it’s gonna be me.’ Ruby poked Blake with a finger, puffing her cheeks out. ‘Hey. Get up! It’s my turn, now.’

‘What…?’ Blake flipped over, lying on his back. ‘Oh.’ Ruby reached a hand out to stroke his back, trying to get him hard again. ‘Haha.’ The cute girl clearly had no idea what she was doing, but that was OK. Blake was easily aroused. ‘Do you wanna get knocked up as well, Ruby?’

‘Ah… on second thought, maybe not. But I’m the prettiest, right? I think I _would_ make the best babies.’ Said Ruby.

‘Nah, keep dreaming.’ Yang stood to the side, touching gently at her well-fucked pussy. She could live with having a rest for a bit. She wanted to lie down again, but there wasn’t enough space on Blake’s bed. She moved over to her own, climbing onto it. ‘Out of us two, I’m always gonna win. I’d have a bigger belly, a better baby, and I’d be a better mom, too!’

Ruby knew these lines of thought weren’t too rational, but she couldn’t resist any of it. She watched, fascinated, as she made Blake’s cock erect once again. ‘Cool,’ she remarked. ‘And no, I’d be the best. I’m the best, right, Blake? I’m cuter and younger. I can have more babies before I’m all dried-up and used!’

‘Hey, that’s rubbish! You’re only two years younger than me.’ Yang protested. Her little sister was quite the devious little girl, wasn’t she? Usually, Yang would be the one making a joke about their ages, one in her favour. ‘Your fertility doesn’t matter, I’m still more gorgeous! Aren’t I, Blake? I’ve got the biggest tits, and I’m taller and curvier… I’m _way_ more worthy of having you knock me up.’

‘This is the weirdest competition I’ve ever seen,’ remarked Blake, as Ruby moved to sit on his lap. She got up again right away, pressing his dick against her young body. ‘You’re gonna ride me?’

‘Yep! I’ve always wanted to try something like this.’ Ruby played around with her friend’s cock for a bit… then figured out the right way to push it in. So she did. ‘mm… OOOOOH!’ Ruby made the mistake of sinking down far too quickly. ‘IT’S TOO BIG!’

‘Heheh,’ Yang laughed, ‘you’re not so good at this, are you?’

‘Sh-shut up! Mmph…’ Ruby took a moment to compose herself. She could see why people made babies so easily. This was such fun. ‘I’m gonna… bounce.’ She started to move, riding Blake’s cock, bouncing up and down. She started slow, but accelerated quickly. ‘Oh, God… it feels _soooo_ good! This is awesome. I want you to shoot all that stuff into me. Cum in me and give me your baby.’

‘Ngh… I’m… a little tired for this, Ruby.’ Blake wasn’t really. Still, three orgasms in quick succession? He’d be finished, for sure. ‘Alright. I’ll do it. Seriously, though, you can get me to pull out if you want…’

Ruby nodded. ‘I… I know I should.’ She moved quickly, smacking her pussy against the boy’s pelvis. One thing Blake definitely noticed was how much wetter this girl was than her sister. Slicker, more lubricated. She did have an advantage in that area. ‘Ugh… I can’t be getting pregnant already. Maybe I’m too young to be a mommy… Yang too…’ Yang looked away, somewhat in agreement… but she’d already taken the first step and been creampied. ‘But… if I do… If I have your baby, we can be an amazing family! I can be your always-pregnant girlfriend and have tons and tons of cute kids for you. You’d be a perfect breeding guy!’

‘A stud,’ said Yang, beginning to touch herself at the sight of her little sister getting laid. ‘You can be his broodmare. Me, too.’

‘Maybe… we can go to the dance together?’ Ruby joked. ‘And after that, we can get married?’ Blake was honestly about to cum a third time. Seriously? He could damn-near pass out. ‘Maybe I’ll wear a big fancy dress and have a pregnant belly at the same time!’

‘N-no,’ said Blake, ‘both of you are too young, though. So am I.’

‘You’re not,’ said Yang, ‘and really… neither are we. Ancient humans would be having tons of kids, starting at our age!’

‘Ahhh…’ Ruby moaned, her face bright-red. Blake liked to watch the way her breasts bounced with every movement she made. ‘If I’m too young… to have a cute baby… so what? I might get killed going out as a huntress… I need to get pregnant as soon as possible!’

‘It’s up to… you.’ Blake said, holding back his orgasm. ‘I can cum outside, but with this position… it’s up to you.’

‘Ahhhhh… shoot it all inside me! Please!’ Ruby’s eyes rolled back, and she stopped moving. Blake felt her squirting on his cock, cumming from his hot, hard length. He’d never thought he was _that_ well-endowed, but Yang and Ruby had both seemed impressed by him. Squinting, with a deep, guttural grunt, he ejaculated into the girl’s warm pussy. He sent all the remaining cum he had up to coat the younger girl’s love tunnel, fully intending to impregnate her, to give her what she wanted. ‘Yes… yes… give me your baby…’

+++

Afterwards, Blake laid down, tired. The girls were on either side of him, cuddled up naked against him. On one hand, the whole thing had been fantastic. The idea of actually impregnating the two sisters, giving them his children… he loved no concept more. Still, they’d all gotten carried away. ‘We’re too young to consider this seriously,’ he said. ‘I know it’s hot and all, but… really, though? We’re just teenagers.’

‘Horny teenagers,’ said Ruby.

‘Maybe you’re right…’ said Yang. ‘I’m too young to be a mother. So is Ruby. But it’s just… such a fun idea.’

‘I’d love to have a kid already,’ said Ruby. ‘I’m plenty fertile! We can figure things out.’

‘Yeah, but… that’s not the point,’ said Blake. ‘You two are top-level huntresses. You’d have to stop if I got you both pregnant. You can’t be fighting Grimm while you’re carrying a child.’

‘Well… you can keep it up, then,’ said Ruby. ‘You’re a great hunter, too. You can fill in for us.’

Blake had an arm around each girl. He could certainly get used to this. He wondered how the two of them would look if they gave birth to his children. Every bit as beautiful, no doubt. Perhaps even better. ‘Let’s just have a rest, for now.’

+++

Naturally, their sex life continued.

Keeping it a secret from Weiss sure was interesting. The girl was bound to find out eventually, but the other three intended to delay that for as long as possible. Ruby wanted to hold hands and kiss in public, while Yang mostly wanted to kiss – Blake had to deny them that, for now. He didn’t know how people might react to their… relationship. Three-person arrangements were not common in Remnant.

They had some fun times, though. One day, the three had fun together in their room, once again.

‘Ah… you can’t knock me up, I’m too young!’ Ruby protested. ‘I’m too young to give birth to your baby…’

‘Too bad,’ said Blake. He had Ruby bent over her own bed, fucking her from behind. ‘You’ll be pregnant, soon enough. I know you’ll love it.’ Yang laid on her own bed, watching the two. She was waiting for her turn, a happy smile on her face. Of course, her and Ruby’s talk was just roleplay. Their actual objections – that they were too young, not mature enough to be mothers just yet – had been largely quashed. They’d been doing this stuff for two weeks, now, sneaking around behind Weiss’s back. They’d had a close call just the other day, when Weiss had almost walked in on Yang sucking Blake’s dick. All three of them had been fully-clothed, by some miracle, so they’d been able to return to non-sex positions quickly.

‘I can’t have your baby, yet, Blake, I’m not old enough! You know I’m not.’ Ruby felt totally ready to be knocked up by Blake’s big dick. She had no objections at all. She just found it hot to say it out loud. ‘No, no… you can’t cum inside me. If I get pregnant, I’ll have to give birth, Blake!’

‘I guess you’ll have to.’ Blake leaned over the girl, grabbing her chest. This was a fun way to roleplay. Blake had never enjoyed something more. Throwing away his inhibitions and reservations, and having Yang and Ruby beg him not to impregnate them… too much fun. ‘You’ll be stuck as my young broodmare. When you have my first one… you’ll just have to have another.’

‘Ah… ahhhh!’ Ruby came. She loved how Blake made her feel. Nothing could ever beat unprotected sex that ended in a creampie. She’d really gotten to understand Blake’s body, as well as her own… Ruby wondered how hers would change with time. She couldn’t’ wait to feel it. ‘Mmmm…’ She gave a funny smile, actually drooling a little bit as Blake came inside her. Getting fucked from behind was the best. It was kind of animalistic, primal… perfect for Blake. ‘I love it…’

When she was done, it was Yang’s turn. She allowed Blake to fuck her in a mating press, pressing down into her with his huge length and smacking his massive, full balls against her. Yang moaned, enjoying the way her boyfriend’s dick always stretched her out. ‘Yes, yes! Put your baby in my belly. I want a cute Faunus baby like you!’ Yang moaned, thinking of how amazing her new lover was.

She let Blake set the rhythm, hoping Ruby had a good view of things, too. Yang hoped her body satisfied her future baby daddy. She imagined herself in the future, chatting with Ruby about any old topic, each of them with a perfect little baby suckling from their breasts. Yang was quite proud of hers. Maybe she would have many daughters who would one day be just as gorgeous.

‘Ah… you can’t go getting _both_ of us pregnant,’ said Yang, playing along with the same roleplay. ‘Just imagine that! Both of us… with big pregnant bellies? That can’t be right at all.’

‘It’s gonna happen!’ Blake felt so happy every day, lately. He was living out every sexual fantasy he had. He had a feeling Yang and Ruby would let him do almost anything he wanted. Especially Ruby. ‘You’re both getting pregnant if you aren’t already.’

‘Ah…’ Yang moaned in pleasure, enjoying the powerful thrusts into her young, fertile cunt. Her body was ready. Honestly, though, even if she’d waited until she was twenty-seven or thirty-seven instead to have a baby, it probably would’ve been with Blake. She had no doubt the dark-haired boy could impregnate her with a dozen children if she so desired.

‘I… will. Agh…’ Blake made relentless thrusts, taking a glance to his left. Ruby had flopped down onto the adjacent bed, cum leaking from her nether regions. ‘You’ll both make great mothers to my kids. I’m going to put them in you as soon as possible!’

Ruby agreed with that notion. She held both hands to her belly, watching as Blake fucked her sister. Ruby, for one, couldn’t wait to have a cute baby with those little cat ears of Blake’s. That would be just amazing. She couldn’t stop thinking about how they’d be one big, happy family, the three of them and all their kids. Ruby had asked for ten sons and ten daughters. Blake had made no promises. She’d spent a lot of time playing with and fondling Blake’s balls – they were so big! They made her laugh, honestly. So many sperm in there, and they were all being pumped inside her every day.

Yang felt the familiar rush of pleasure course through her, less than a minute before Blake ejaculated inside her once again. ‘Ah… I’m getting pregnant!’ she cried. Yang wrapped her powerful thighs around Blake, forcing him into her, milking him. The gesture would ensure that none of the creamy, life-giving liquid escaped from her. Such a beautiful feeling. Maybe Blake had impregnated the two of them already. They’d both already passed their most fertile times, after all…

‘Hm… ah.’ Blake wanted to rest immediately. He collapsed onto Yang, satisfied and content. ‘That’s quite enough. I need a rest, now.’

‘No, you don’t. You’ve got to play with us some more.’

Blake sighed. ‘Even fucking both of you once a day is tiring for me. You’re both so much work.’

‘Imagine how much work we’d be when pregnant!’ said Ruby.

‘Or, better yet, when we’ve both had children. That’ll be some real work,’ said Yang. ‘Anyway, you get a short rest, then we can do some more stuff.’

‘Alright.’ Blake gave Yang a kiss, then got up. ‘Just… let me recover.’

+++

Not long after, Blake was the one standing up. ‘You two girls are quite hopeless. Are you still going to be doing this sort of thing when you both have pregnant bellies?’

‘I can’t wait for that!’ Ruby called up, before resuming her licking motions. She and Yang sat on the floor, having actually tired of being creampied for the time being. With the number of times they’d each done it, they simply had to have been knocked up. Another month of this and it’d be guaranteed. For the time being, however, they were double-teaming Blake’s erect cock, giving him a blowjob.

‘You have such huge, full balls,’ said Yang. ‘These could impregnate a thousand women.’

‘Maybe they will,’ said Blake. ‘Or maybe just the same two women, a thousand times.’

‘That’d be a record!’ said Ruby, before moving her mouth further upwards. ‘Glmph.’ She had been rapidly improving her blowjob skills. She found Blake’s cock very difficult to do that sort of stuff with, though. It was just so thick. Ruby hadn’t ever seen another one up-close like this, but she’d suspected for a while that it was a big one. Yang had confirmed her half-sister’s suspicions. Still, it barely even hurt for Ruby to take inside her. She felt like she was made for it. ‘Mmmmm.’ She moved up and down, licking at her boyfriend’s shaft as she did. She thought of Blake as her boyfriend, one hundred percent. Once her belly started to swell, she would want to become his wife. She closed her eyes as she sucked the boy off, wanting and waiting for his seed to take hold in her womb. It would happen. She knew she was too young, that she was supposed to be using this time for other things, but this was all just too much fun, and she desperately wanted Blake’s child. She’d mostly pushed aside her concerns on the matter.

‘This must be fun for you,’ Yang teased, ‘having two girls servicing you like this. I bet we’ll still be doing this in nine months’ time, too.’ She played and sort of massaged Blake’s balls, kind of wanting to be the one up top. Oh well. She was content to let Ruby have this one… so long as the ending was fun. ‘Hey, make sure you pull out.’

‘Oof…’ Blake moaned. ‘Okay.’ A few minutes passed, with the Faunus boy attempting to hold in yet another orgasm, but ultimately failing. His younger teammate was a fast learner. ‘I’m… cumming!’

Ruby pulled off, as agreed, as soon as she felt the first spurt. She stuck her tongue out, along with Yang, allowing Blake to squirt his cum onto their faces. He moaned, delighting in the lewd, degrading sight, remaining steady on his feet. After what seemed like forever, he opened his eyes, gazing down at the two girls. ‘Wow. I really soaked you two.’

‘This is kind of a waste, though, isn’t it?’ Yang teased. ‘ _All_ of this should be going inside us until we’re _sure_ you’ve knocked us up!’

‘I agree!’ said Ruby, getting back onto her feet. She didn’t seem to much care that her front was soaked with cum. ‘Let’s make babies again.’

‘Um…’

A voice from the door. All three turned, slowly.

Weiss Schnee had made little noise when entering the room. Of all the things she had expected to see in her lifetime, this was not one of them. Two of her friends were unmistakeably covered in… oh, God. And it was Blake’s? And what had she heard them saying, just now? ‘…I don’t suppose you can explain this?’ she asked.

‘Didn’t think you’d be back so soon…’ said Yang.

‘Um… Hi, Weiss.’ Said Blake.

‘We just let Blake cum on us, because it’s naughty and fun!’ said Ruby.

‘I’m back because I forgot something, and _I can see that, Ruby.’_ She sighed. ‘You know… I think I’ll just go. Explain this to me when I get back.’ She turned and left, closing the door.

Yang, Ruby and Blake exchanged a few glances.

‘Hold on,’ said Ruby, ‘Didn’t she say she’d forgotten something?’

‘Cant have been too important,’ said Yang. ‘Oh well. Maybe we should invite her to join us!’

‘…Doubt that would be a good idea,’ said Blake. He covered his face with his hands. ‘I’m never going to live this down. Seriously.’

+++

Blake never really did live down that encounter. He didn’t when Ruby and Yang both confirmed they were pregnant with his children. He didn’t when they both decided to drop out of Beacon in order to have said children. The thought even bothered him for a few brief, nagging moments while holding his first three children by Yang and Ruby. Three, since Ruby had twins. She lauded that over her older sister, and probably always would.

At the wedding, held shortly after Ruby turned 18, Blake still couldn’t get over the embarrassment. Him, standing there, cock covered in cum, girlfriends also covered in cum, one on her knees in front of him, both recently creampied… it just couldn’t have been any worse. It just couldn’t have.

‘Hey, Blake,’ said Ruby, ‘are you paying attention?’

‘Oh, right. Yeah, I do. Of course, I do.’

By that time, Blake already had five children from the two women, with both Yang and Ruby sporting pregnant bellies at the wedding. There wasn’t any formal agreement on when they’d stop letting their Faunus husband knock them up, but Ruby insisted on having twenty kids even after tolerating a few childbirths. She said that nothing could be better than passing on her and her husband’s genes, as many times as she could.

Blake couldn’t possibly fulfil a request like that… right?

**Author's Note:**

> If you're at all interested: https://subscribestar.adult/slyadam  
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
